


In Sickness and In Health [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Mamo's Books and Music [Podfic] [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookstores, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Psychological Trauma, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still dark outside when the sound of Danny's ringtone jolts Steve awake.</p>
<p>"Hey, Danny," he mumbles, but it's Grace's small, scared voice he hears.</p>
<p>"Steve, Danno's sick!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In sickness and in health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498125) by [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid). 



> Warnings: discussion of physical injury, chronic pain, and vomiting. Trigger warning for PTSD combat flashbacks, and for a brief mention of suicidal ideation.
> 
>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 00:59:48

File size: 55.4 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/InSicknessandInHealth.mp3)

Also at audiofic archive:[In Sickness and in Health](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-sickness-and-in-health)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for Podfics of 'Mamo's Books and Music' Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315779) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
